Primera y última vez
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Porque a pesar de que Marco le fue arrebatado, Jean tenía un precioso recuerdo que nunca podrían robarle. JeanxMarco.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo único**

Sus ojos miraban a través de la ventana, pero la verdad era que no entendía qué sucedía a su alrededor. Todavía sentía que aquello no había sucedido, que Marco todavía estaba a su lado y todavía podía recordar esa única vez en la que fue capaz de darle a entender lo que realmente sentía por él, y cómo todavía se arrepentía por no habérselo dicho mucho antes.

_Jean se encontraba sumamente nervioso, pese a todo. Aunque siempre había sido alguien que sufría de verborragia, él era la única persona que conseguía ponerlo en ese estado. Suspiró. Al fin, aprovecharía para hablarle sobre algo que tenía en la cabeza desde hacía tres años. No estaba seguro de cuál sería su respuesta ni nada por el estilo. _

_Aunque siempre decía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, esto se lo había guardado con mucho cuidado. Si Marco se había percatado de ello, lo ignoraba por completo. _

_Dejó escapar un gran suspiro. El sólo verle hacía que su corazón latiera a su mayor capacidad. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría enamorándose de un muchacho, se hubiera reído y luego le hubiera dado un buen golpe en la nariz. Sin embargo, ésa era su triste realidad. Estaba perdido por él y francamente, no podía dejar pasar un día más sin que él no lo supiera._

_Varias veces había intentado hacer caso omiso a dicha sensación. Quizás solamente era porque eran grandes amigos y estaba confundiendo sentimientos. Ciertamente no podía dar crédito a lo que experimentaba cada vez que estaba a una escasa distancia de Marco. _

_Era de noche y todos estaban terminando de comer. Pero Jean se había quedado afuera de la cabaña, sin probar bocado alguno. Miró hacia arriba, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ya se había imaginado un futuro en el que ambos podrían estar en la policía militar, cómodamente, sin preocuparse por el ataque de los titanes, ya que estarían en el interior de las murallas._

_Sí, esa era la gran vida en la cual estaba pensando. Suspiró. La vida sería perfecta si consiguiera que eso llegara a suceder._

_Sintió repentinamente una mano encima de su hombro, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara y olvidara por completo en lo que estaba pensando. ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpirlo?, pensó. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, él estaba parado frente a él. Marco estaba sumamente sorprendido debido a la reacción del otro._

—_Parece que estás algo nervioso —comentó mientras que se rascaba la nuca:—He venido a buscarte. Me pareció extraño que no hayas ido a comer… —añadió al mismo tiempo que observaba a su compañero. Definitivamente algo estaba incomodándole, no le cabía ninguna duda de eso:—Si hay algo que molesta, podrías decírmelo —explicó._

_Le daba la impresión de que Jean rehuía de su mirada. ¿Acaso había hecho algo que le molestara? Teniendo en cuenta de lo cercanos que eran, siempre había supuesto que no había límites entre ellos y que podrían decirse lo que sea. Sus ojos seguían inspeccionando al otro, como si de ésa manera, pudiera conocer la causa del comportamiento de Jean._

_¿Acaso se había dado cuenta? Sí, debía decir que no había disimulado en lo absoluto. Cada vez que le agarraba de las manos para darle ánimos, o cuando le escuchaba decir cada tontería o estupidez, estaba ahí para él y no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Estaba más que seguro de que Jean le pediría que se alejara de él, que se sentía incómodo y que nunca, nunca se fijaría en alguien como él. Sí, estaba seguro de que de eso se trataba. ¿Por qué entonces estaría tan raro con él?_

—_Jean, creo que sé… —Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Jean le detuvo._

—_Vamos a caminar —le pidió y simplemente comenzó a bajar por las gradas, sin ver si Marco le estaba siguiendo. Debía terminar con eso de una vez por todas o de lo contrario, no lo haría y se quedaría con las palabras en la boca. Sin embargo, estaba determinado a confesarse frente a él, sin importarle cuál fuera el resultado._

_Marco intentaba apurarse para seguir a Jean. No comprendía a dónde iban o el motivo por el cual le estaba dando la espalda. Pero estaba seguro de que era un asunto de vital importancia, por lo que decidió mantenerse en completo silencio. Sin duda, podía experimentar el nerviosismo de Jean y cómo éste se lo transmitía. Cada vez más estaba ansioso por saber qué era lo que su mejor amigo se traía entre manos._

_De repente, se detuvo y se sentó. Estaban detrás de algún edificio y Jean se limitaba a mirar hacia la noche estrellada. Marco se acercó a él, sin decir palabra alguna, esperando alguna posible explicación para su comportamiento. _

—_Rayos, pensé que sería más fácil —comentó repentinamente para luego dejar escapar un suspiro. _

—_Jean, si es lo que creo que es, simplemente quiero… —Sin embargo, una vez más, fue interrumpido por el otro muchacho, quién parecía estar decidido a confesarle lo que realmente sentía por él._

—_No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto —murmuró y luego miró fijamente a un muy confundido Marco. Como las palabras evidentemente no estaban saliendo, hizo lo siguiente más parecido a una confesión y simplemente cerró los ojos para luego comenzar a besarle en los labios al otro._

_Por supuesto, Marco estaba claramente sorprendido por la acción de Jean. Éste cerró fuertemente los ojos, temiendo que el otro le echara o le empujara de manera violenta. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió. Al contrario, no pudo creer que le estuviera correspondiendo el beso de ésa manera tan cariñosa, tan cálida. ¿Acaso estaba soñando y todavía no había despertado? Porque no entendía cómo era posible que eso sucediera._

_De inmediato, se separaron. Las mejillas de Jean estaban sumamente coloradas y sentía que estaba a punto de explotar en su interior. El otro intentaba también descifrar lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. Simplemente era una situación bastante incómoda. Sin embargo, no podía mantenerse callado._

—_¡Jean! Entonces tú… —El otro miró hacia un lado para no tener que responderle —Tonto —añadió y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Era absurdo y lo sabía. Pero no podía dejar de sonreír:—Pensé… Pensé que me mandarías al demonio. Yo… Yo estoy… —Se rascó la nuca puesto que le resultaba difícil admitirlo. De hecho, nunca pensó en decirlo en voz alta._

—_Estoy enamorado de ti, Marco. Pensé en decírtelo antes pero… —Se encogió de hombros, pues era complicado admitir que había sido un cobarde para poder hablarle de sus sentimientos. Pero en aquel momento sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima. Había conseguido confensarle lo que sentía y además, habían tenido su primer beso:—Pero creí que te reirías o me rechazarías —añadió._

_Era mucho más de lo que podía pedir. Sabía que Marco quería ir a la policía militar para servir al rey y él quería ese mismo lugar, aunque no era para el mismo propósito. ¿Qué importaba? Estarían juntos y no había algo que pudiera detenerse eso. Por supuesto, a menos que sucediera un ataque de titanes. Pero eso era lo de menos. _

—_Vamos a nuestro cuarto —le propuso Marco — ¿No crees… No crees que sería bueno que pasáramos la noche juntos? —le preguntó con timidez y vergüenza._

—_No me has respondido —respondió Jean algo impaciente:—¿Sientes lo mismo o simplemente me besaste por lástima? —le preguntó. Sabía que había sonado algo cruel, pero temía que fuera lo segundo. Era absurdo, nunca le había importado nadie más que sí mismo y ahora sentía miedo de lo que podría decir su compañero y mejor amigo._

—_Jean… —Le acarició suavemente las mejillas —Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y me has hecho muy feliz esta noche —comentó con una enorme sonrisa, ya que no podía esconder lo contento que estaba._

_Lo siguiente que los dos supieron fue que se encontraban sobre la cama de Jean, con arrumacos y besos descontrolados. Jean no quería desperdiciar un solo segundo de aquel momento que estaban disfrutando. Sonrió levemente al ver tan de cerca el rostro de Marco. Esas adorables pecas que adornaban su rostro simplemente lo traían completamente atraído hacia él._

—_Es… Es la primera vez que yo… —Marco miró hacia un lado con bastante pena, ya que sabía muy bien cómo era el otro y temía que se burlara de él._

—_También es mi primera… —respondió el otro. De inmediato, se taparon con una sábana para que los demás no supieran que estaban haciendo ahí, aunque cualquiera podía saber de qué se trataba. Sin embargo, lo que los demás pensaran no era algo de importancia para ninguno de los dos._

_Besos, abrazos, caricias, algunos toqueteos bastante íntimos, las manos en ciertos lugares privados… Todo sucedió cual huracán. Ninguno de los dos se molestó en pensar de dónde provenían tales emociones. Solamente querían más y más del otro. Era como si tuviesen un hambre tan voraz que eran incapaces de satisfacerse._

_Ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de hacer silencio, ya que los gemidos eran incontrolables. Probablemente todos ya estaban enterados de sus acciones. No obstante, Jean ya pensaría en algo en qué decirles al día siguiente. Por el momento, solamente quería disfrutar de la compañía de Marco y que nadie les interrumpiera._

—_Para siempre… —murmuró Bodt de repente mientras que se recostaba por el pecho del otro._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó Kirchstein, mientras que cerraba los ojos. Ninguna noche, de los tres años que estuvieron allí, se comparaba a ésta. Simplemente, no podía estar más feliz._

—_Tú y yo, por supuesto —contestó con una gran sonrisa:—¿Qué dices? _

—_Me parece una buena idea —replicó antes de quedarse dormido._

No le parecía justo. No le parecía justo en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué se lo habían arrebatado tan pronto? El para siempre duró tan poco, que tenía sabor a nada. Sin embargo, los titanes no pudieron quitarle ese hermoso recuerdo. Se agarró el pecho mientras que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Era tan doloroso que creía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Esas semanas que habían estado juntos, como pareja, habían sido las mejores de su vida y nadie, ni siquiera los malditos titanes, serían capaces de quitarle esos recuerdos de Marco.

Todavía se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido la valentía de confersárselo mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Cuántas cosas buenas y malas hubieran atravesado juntos? ¿Y si no hubiera sido tan jodidamente egoísta aquel día? ¿Cómo hubiera sido su relación? No le cabía ninguna duda de que hubieran sido felices juntos. Sólo... Sólo les había faltado tiempo.

De repente, sintió una brisa que lo abrazaba. Estaba seguro de que eso no era posible, ya que era un día bastante frío. Miró hacia atrás y por un segundo, por un momento, pudo ver la figura de Marco con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sigue luchando, Jean. Mientras tanto te seguiré esperando —añadió mientras que lo miraba con esos enormes ojos dorados.

Volvió a darle una palmada en el hombro y desapareció tan pronto como lo había llegado.

—¡Espera, espera! —exclamó con desesperación pero Jean se encontraba completamente solo en aquella habitación:—¡No me dejes! —añadió pero ya no se encontraba más a su lado. Aunque intentaba ser fuerte, el perderle fue el golpe más duro que había sufrido.

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. A pesar del dolor, volvió a mirar a través de la ventana, mientras que se sujetaba el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón. Se secó las lágrimas y en ese momento, miró hacia al cielo. Como si Marco estuviera allí, observándolo.

—Pronto, pronto nos volveremos a ver y esta vez sí será para siempre —le prometió.

* * *

Ando obsesionada con esta pareja y quiero ver mi suerte (?). Es la primera vez que escribo algo de ellos y en este fandom. Espero poder hacerlo más seguido y mejorar tanto como pueda.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
